The Love of a Comrade
by bluerose1248
Summary: A request I did on quizilla Crystal belongs to that chick on quizilla. When Crystal is asked to help Kakashi train Sai, Naruto, and Sakura it's not just the sparks from the chakra that will fly...wow that summary was lame. - -


"Miss Rosuto the Hokage wants to see you." I sighed and dismissed the mask wearing follower. I pivoted on my toe to face the old monument with my finger on my chin. I smiled at the new addition of Tsunade's face surrounded by the lovely village around me, the wind blew and the trees rustled leaving whisks of green to glide to the dirt. I put two of my fingers up in the sign of the Tiger and closed my green orbs. When they opened I was standing in front of the Hokage's desk. Her head was buried in her arms on her desk.

"Good morning Hokage-sama." Tsunade groaned her nose still scarlet from a stale hangover.

"Cristal, it's nice to see that smile is unchanged." She mumbled with dripping sarcasm. I laughed,

"Hokage-sama you shouldn't drink so much." She gave me a blank stare,

"Cut the bullshit Cristal." My grin grew,

"Of course, there also is no need for you to stop what you love Hokage-sama." She nodded and slurred,

"Damn straight." Then she put her head back down on her desk. At that moment there was a slight glitching to my right and I jumped in front of the Hokage with a kunai held securely in front of my collar bone with the blade pointing out and my other hand ready to grab more weapons. The glitching started to clear and I could make out the form of a young looking man with white hair that leaned to one side and his face was covered with a mask and his Konoha headband. I relaxed as I realized that it was Kakashi Hatake, the guy in charge of team 7 with that infamous Kyuubi boy. He sat up from his crouching position and looked at me for a split second then back at the Hokage.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama." His voice was monotone and I noticed the porn book in his hand and giggled. He glanced at me again and hid the book in his weapons pouch. Tsunade just grumbled in her arms and pointed at me. Kakashi followed her finger and looked at me expectantly. I held up my hands and shook my head,

"Uhhh, I know only as much as you do." I smiled nervously and Tsunade sluggishly lifted her head.

"Cristal is going to be joining you and your team. For practice reasons, she need experience so she can deal with people and teach them….but mostly to help you."

. "With what?" I asked Tsunade and Kakashi just smiled

"Dammit you little prick!"

"The only little prick here is yours."

"Grrrrrrrrrr!"

"Naruto stop!"

"Yeah listen to what the ugly girl says."

"What did you say to me!"

"S-Sakura-chan calm down!" Kakashi sighed as we approached the training field,

"Brace yourself Cristal." He smiled "Hey guys, good to see you're getting along well." The boy with blond hair dressing in an orange…jumpsuit for some reason glared at Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei I can't work with this chum! We need to get Sasuke back!" he pointed angrily at the grinning pale boy in all black.

"All in good time Naruto, but for now I would like you to meet Cristal Rosuto." He waved a hand to me and I smiled at the three.

"Hi, I'm going to be helping Kakashi."

"With what?" asked the pink haired girl. I glanced over at Naruto about to punch the pale boy. Kakashi answered the pink one,

"Nothing important." He smiled and she sighed. Meanwhile I jumped in between the two boys and held out my arms.

"Stop it! You two are on the same team now grow up!" I put my hands on my hips and glared at them both.

"Yeah but he-" the pale one interrupted Naruto,

"She's right Naruto; gentleman should follow the words of such a gorgeous woman." I sighed and smiled,

"Nice try." I ruffled his hair and he just grinned with a plastic face.

(Kakashi POV)

I looked over at Cristal resolving the frequent argument between Naruto and Sai as I tried to explain to Sakura the reason Cristal was here without letting her know that she was here because of them. Cristal smiled showing her perfect white teeth hidden under her flawless pink lips. Her clear green eyes sparkled and she ruffled Sai's hair.

"Did you hear me Kakashi sensei?" I tore my gaze away from Cristal and back to Sakura.

"Huh?" she sighed and shook her head mumbling a 'never mind' then walking over to Cristal and introducing everyone. She smiled and introduced herself,

"Ok time to train!" I yelled, the kids groaned,

"Hey, hey its not bad training is good if you ever want to help people, or amaze them." Cristal reassured, Sai kept his masked smile on,

"How?"

"Huh, what do you mean how?" she asked,

"How do we amaze people with petty tricks we can do?" Cristal frowned which startled me,

"Yeah, what can you even do? You don't look much like high class ninja." Naruto pointed out,

"Naruto!" Sakura punched him in the head leaving a bump and Naruto to wine. Cristal laughed nervously,

"Well I can do many things but the flashiest thing would have to be Hateshinai Seishou (Endless Energy)." She smiled again,

"What's that?" asked Sakura, I was actually curious as well. I crossed my arms and looked at Cristal; she noticed my gaze and a light tinge of pink came over her face. I smirked.

"Well it's a new sort of ordeal I've been working on where you concentrate your chakra in your fingertips," she demonstrated and her fingertips started to glow, "Then you intertwine your fingers, as if you were holding hands with someone. Then you slowly pull apart creating string like lines." She did so and the lines started to fill in, "Then you fill the blanks in with chakra and quickly sort of flick it off your fingers. Then you can step up onto it and absorb the chakra back through your feet and you can continuously keep making these blocks and absorb them."(If that's not possible sorry I just made it up :S) Cristal jumped up into the air and made another block landed on it for a split second then made another and flipped onto it. She kept jumping up and up into the sky then jumped down and fell through the sky. My eyes widened and I ran under her and prepped myself to catch her but then she made what looked like a block except it was flexible and stretched out into something resembling a parachute and floated down gracefully to the ground in front of me. Her chocolate brown hair fell around her face perfectly and she smiled softly and opened her eyes. There was a little piece of her hair stuck to her lip and I was about to reach out and brush it behind her ear when Naruto interrupted me,

"That was awesome Cristal!" he ran up to her and started asking her questions.

(Cristal's POV)

"How did you do it!" screamed Naruto, I smiled,

"Well if you were paying attention you would know Naruto." Naruto's face fell and I giggled.

"Hm…oh wait I think I remember now! Ok so you go like this" he put his fingers together and I could see chakra being concentrated in his hands and up his arms,

"Uh Naruto that's not the right way to do it!" he strengthened the chakra,

"Look Cristal I'm doing it." Kakashi yelled at Naruto,

"No Naruto, don't!" I reached out to him to try and stop him but it was too late. Naruto threw his arms out and the chakra flew off him in sharp blades. I put my arms up to shield myself and felt something wrap around me and then I was lifted off the ground and seemed to disappear. I heard a loud _thunk_ and ripped my eyes open and I jumped up. I looked behind me at the crushed looking body of Kakashi, I gasped

"Kakashi! Are you alright!" I kneeled down next to him and wished I was a medic ninja. He sat up slowly and stretched, I heard his back pop and he tilted his neck adding more popping sounds. He stood up and stretched and I jumped on him in a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thank God you're ok!" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around my lower back.

"If I could get that reaction from you every time I should get hurt more often." I laughed,

"No! That scared me….and you, saved my life." I looked at his arm which was bleeding lightly. My smile fell from my face, he must have jumped in front of my and used a substitution right before I got hit. I reached out and gently touched the wound. He looked where my fingers were,

"That's nothing."

"But you got it because of me." He flicked my forehead,

"Ow! Hey what the hell?" I rubbed my forehead and he smiled.

"Don't ever say that, I saved you because we're a team now, and because you're just so cute." I smiled and blushed lightly, "There's that smile I know." He kissed my forehead.

"Kakashi, can I try something?" he paused for a second,

"…Ok." I slowly lifted my hand up to the fabric of his mask. He didn't do anything but stare at me so I continued to pull it down past his chin. I saw a small trace of a scar peeking out from under the Konoha headband. I blushed at how perfect his face was, he noticed and smirked adding a dangerous effect.

"What are you staring at Cristal?" his words flowed smoothly and it made my head spin. He stepped closer.

"I…uh." I stuttered; ripping my gaze away from his lips was impossible. I inadvertently started to lean on my toes towards him. He gently placed his hand on my cheek and lifted my face to his. Our lips met and I felt a shock travel through my entire body. Maybe helping with these kids won't be so bad after all.

(This is my friends response to this because she's a big Kakashi fan and wanted to write this drabble with her character Amal. ^^)

Amal Firehand stood in front of the town hall, her arms crossed. She was waiting for her teaching partner, and also her friend, Kakashi Hatake. When he finally showed up, she was angry with what she had seen earlier.

"What. The. Fuck. Kakashi." Amal said as soon as he came up to her.

"Huh?" Amal was usually silent, so when she did talk, she was either really angry or very happy.

"I SAW YOU." Amal started tapping her foot.

"Saw me what?" Kakashi held his hands in a surrendering manner.

"YOU KISSING THAT NINJA GIRL." Amal exploded on him. Fire was exploding at the tips of her hands.

"It wasn't me! I swear! It was Yamato!" Kakashi blocked his head as she started whacking it.

"ASSHOLE!" Amal smacked him and then left the poor Kakashi standing in the street.


End file.
